SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES
by ItaSaku1
Summary: Entry for:Banner Bunnies Contest: Rose Hathaway is a normal girl with a normal life, but then one day that changes when the neighbor's dog alerts her that something is not quite right in the small town of Baia,a strange man watches her from the woods.
1. The Stranger Watching

**Title: **_SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES_

**Author: **_ItaSaku1_

**Betas: **_Tangelo1_

_Rose Melissa Ivashkov_

_RozaXDimkaBelikovForever_

**Characters/Pairing: **_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_

**Genre: **_Drama/Angst_

**Word Count: **_1,093_

**Theme: **_Vampire Academy RxD Banner Bunnies Contest, All Human_

**Rating: **_T_

**Listen to: **_The Erlking by Franz Schubert_

**Disclaimer: **_Vampire Academy and its characters belong to the lovely Richelle Mead_

**Summary: **_Rose Hathaway is a normal girl with a normal life, but then one day that changes when the neighbor's dog alerts her that something is not quite right in the small town of Baia, Russia, what's more a strange man watches her from the woods. Who could be watching Rose and what does he mean? Does something wicked this way comes?_

**Start Date: **_April 4, 2012 at 7:30 PM, April 14, 2012_

**End Date: **_In-Progress_

* * *

I lay outside in the middle of spring on my porch balcony; it was a sad day for me, for it was the eve of my best friend Mason's death. He committed suicide two years ago. We all were surprised when we were told by the Police what happened. It was shocking because he was to marry a beautiful pale ringlet blond haired girl named Mia Rinaldi. We all took it hard but Mia the hardest. A week after his death she couldn't take it anymore and hung herself in the courtyard of the church. She was found by her brother Eddie Castile and me Rose Hathaway. She was wearing her wedding dress with a picture of Mason in her right hand. Eddie was so upset at what he saw that he fled away from the scene in a panic to call the authorities.

A week after Mia's hanging Eddie left us; he had recruited in the Prince's Army to get away from all the pain and suffering. So today wasn't the best week for me because of all the terrible memory's. I got up from where I lay and sighed to myself as I walked into my kitchen. Opening the Refrigerator I looked in to see what meal I could make for dinner. After looking for about five minutes I sighed to myself again, I wasn't really in the best of mood to cook. I left the kitchen and went back out to my balcony; I stood on the balcony pondering for about five minutes when I heard my neighbor's dog Lexi barking and growling.

I looked over to her to see what she was barking at. Following her eye site it went straight into the woods, the woods that were forbidden. It is said that those whom enter those woods never make it out alive that once upon a time a young couple who were in a forbidden romance lived in there. They were so in love that with their love they created a child. But the woman was a Princess and the man a peasant, when her father found out what she had done he took some of his soldiers into the forest surrounded the cabin and took the child as his own, he had his daughter and the man killed. The King was said to never make it out alive because the moment he touched the child -a boy- he started to burn up, the child was powerful and wicked, only four months old.

The child was left there in the woods to die, but the Queen feeling sympathy for the child and her daughter fled to the forest looking for him. She found him and surprisingly wasn't harmed. The child that was said to be wicked is now a Prince, the Prince of Russia. He is my Prince and his grandmother is my Queen. I've never seen him so if I were to pass him in the streets I wouldn't know it was him.

Lexi's barking became insistent so I climbed over the balcony railing and jumped to the ground. I walked over to where she was slowly so I wouldn't startle her.

"Lexi, come here girl." I said cooing to her, she stopped what she was doing and ran over to me. I sat down in the grass with her petting her soft and pristine hair. She calmed down the moment I started to pet her, but she still was a bit tense, she was overly protective of those she cared about. Lexi and I shared a bond together; we were both born on the same day year and time. She's a twenty-four year old German shepherd.

"You don't have anything to bark about Lexi. There's lots of thing in the woods, nothing dangerous." I continued to coo, after I said those words Lexi growled a snarling growl jumped up from her position in the grass and stood tense with all the fur on her back standing straight up. I look in the woods once more but still did not see a thing. I slowly got up and cautiously grabbed Lexi by the collar, I slowly walked back to my home keeping my eyes on the woods in front of me, as I got to the front of my house I fished my house keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Lexi ran straight in, shutting and locking the door behind me, Lexi sit waiting for me patiently on the floor. I walked over to my pantry rubbing my hand down Lexi as I did; opening it I got a dog bowl out and poured dog food in it.

"Here you go Lexi, have some food." I sat it down in front of her, she graciously started eating it, I walked over to my sink and grabbed a bowl of the counter top filling it up with water and then setting it down by Lexi. Once she was settled I walked back to my balcony and shut the door and locking it behind me. I grabbed the shades and pulled them together to shut them, but as I did I noticed a figure in the woods leaning against a tree, I couldn't see what it was, only that it was really tall, it looked me into the eyes for a few seconds, but then Lexi came in the room growling and jumping at the door.

"Lexi down." I said trying to stop her jumping, once she was calmed down and out of the room I looked back to the woods and saw that the figure was a man, he was walking away deeper into the woods he had a black duster on. He turned to look at me once more before he disappeared completely.


	2. The Prince's Story

**Title: **_SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES_

**Author: **_ItaSaku1_

**Betas: **_Tangelo1_

_Rose Melissa Ivashkov_

_RozaXDimkaBelikovForever_

**Characters/Pairing: **_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_

**Genre: **_Drama/Angst_

**Word Count: **_1,801_

**Theme: **_Vampire Academy RxD Banner Bunnies Contest, All Human_

**Rating: **_T_

**Listen to: **_The Erlking by Franz Schubert_

**Disclaimer: **_Vampire Academy and its characters belong to the lovely Richelle Mead_

**Summary: **_Rose Hathaway is a normal girl with a normal life, but then one day that changes when the neighbor's dog alerts her that something is not quite right in the small town of Baia, Russia, what's more a strange man watches her from the woods. Who could be watching Rose and what does he mean? Does something wicked this way comes?_

**Start Date: **_April 14, 2012_

**End Date: **_In-Progress_

* * *

_Rose, Rose, Rose. _Jerking awake startled I swear I heard someone calling my name in my sleep, reaching over to my nightstand I pulled the string down on my lamp and turned it up, looking around my bedroom I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, Lexi was sound asleep at the foot of my bed laying across my feet, I reached over and pet her. Moving slowly as not to wake her I got out of bed, I opened my bedroom door and slowly walked out, I left the door cracked open just in case Lexi wanted to leave the bedroom when she woke up. I walked towards my kitchen and looked at the time on my wall clock; it read it to be three-thirty in the morning. For the last three nights I have been waking up to someone saying my name. It started the night I saw the strange man in the woods. Bracing my hands on the top of the countertop of my kitchen I pulled myself up to sit upon in. I leaned my head against the wall just thinking, whom was that strange man, he just stands in the wood watching me, I had seen him every night since the first, I noticed that every time that he would appear that the weather would be different, it would be foggy and ghastly, and black birds would be seen, whether they were Crow's or Ravens I knew not. Whomever he was he was kind of scaring me, I kept having the saying Something Wicked this way comes appearing in my head over and over. Sighing to myself I slid off my counter top and walked over to my balcony doors, I pulled back the blinds a tad bit so I could see out, I wasn't surprised to see the strange man at all, what surprised me though was that he was no longer in the woods he was standing in my back yard leaning against one of my apple trees.

He had shoulder length brown hair and he wore a black duster which appeared to be buttoned up, it looked like he wore a white colored shirt under it, in his hands he had a manly walking stick, the kind that you can hide a sword in. He was eating one of the Apples of my tree. He looked up and his eyes looked straight at me, he knew I was watching him; I decided to be brave and go out and see him. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on a nail on the door and slipped my shoes on that were in front of the door, I put my jacket on and unlocked my door, I opened it and stepped out, I walked upon my balcony and unlocked the gate that connected with the steps, once that was unlocked I opened it and preceded to walk down them. As my feet touched the ground the mystery man stood up straight and slowly walked towards me, as we got closer to one another there was something familiar about him like I knew him from somewhere, I could trust him I just don't know why, when we were close enough to touch he stopped moving but he appeared to be cautious like he was a afraid that he might startle me. He slowly lifted his hand up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears that had fallen in my eyes.

"You look as gorgeous as ever." He said breaking the silence that surrounded us.

"Thank you… I think." He chuckled a bit at that and took a bite of the apple that he was eating earlier.

"You don't need to thank me Rose."  
"Not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" I said looking into his deep familiar looking chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Dimitri, but most know me as the Prince of Russia." He said, I inwardly gasped_, this is the Prince of Russia, he's said to vile, wicked and evil, a murderer. Am I his next victim or something?_

"Are you going to kill me?" I questioned him; he looked up at me in shock.

"Kill you? Roz-Rose, I would do no so thing, don't believe the rumors you hear, it'll be your downfall in your twenty-four years of life." When he said that, I became curious on how he knows me, but then again he is the Prince of Russia.

"Do we know each other from somewhere?"

"Come; walk with me in the woods." He said ignoring my question and holding his arms out for me. I linked my arm through his and we walked into the woods.

"You apparently know a lot about me but I know nothing about you, tell me about yourself then, tell me how wrong those rumors are." Dimitri came to a complete stop and turned to look at me before replying.

"In every rumor there is a truth. When I was four months old I did kill my grandfather and my Grandmother whom I refer to as babushka did come back for me. I am a wicked person but not to those whom are undeserving." Dimitri looked into my eyes as he told me his story. He grabbed my hands with his and pulled me along with him.

"You're a man, and a very handsome one at that, do you have a woman?" We came to a stop at a cabin in the woods; Dimitri opened the door and pulled me in with him.

"I am a man, and I do have a woman as you refer to it as. She's the most breathtaking and stunning woman that I have ever met, I am so in love with her. I miss her so much, she's my wife." He said looking lost in thought. The look upon his face made me wonder what happened to his wife, for he looked so sad.

"May I ask what happened to her?" I asked, sitting down on a chair he pulled out for me.

"In a way you just did, I will answer. It happened four years ago, my wife and I were living in Turkey. We were on our way walking to the Hospital because she was five months pregnant and we wanted to know how our daughter was doing, when we were about two miles away from the Hospital we were jumped, I fought as hard as I could to protect her and my unborn child, being as she couldn't fight in her state, it didn't go as planned, my wife was taken away from me by whoever jumped her, I was knocked unconscious and left for dead, but a kind woman named Rhonda found me and brought me to the hospital, when I woke up I was told what had happened.

I went into a depressive state; I refused to talk to anyone especially my father-in-law. He would come visit me often and tell me that he was looking for her, my wife my soul mate. There was a time that I completely ignored everyone, but after a year of being useless I decided to come back here to Russia to do something with my life, I also began to look for clues to search for my wife. At the time there was a war going on between my home country and Turkey. King Abe -my wife's father- thought perhaps that someone from Russia took her so I began my search, I've been searching for three years now." Dimitri grabbed my hands and gently pulled on them, he brought me into a standing position.

"You must miss her very much. Your child as well, I have a daughter she's almost four, I don't know what I would do if someone were to take her away from me. She's my whole world. How old were you and your wife?" I questioned as Dimitri picked me up and lay me down upon the bed in the cabin.

"She was twenty and I twenty-seven. Where is your daughter at at the moment?" He questioned as he covered me up with a blanket.

"She is staying with a friend of mine named Sydney. Sydney has a little boy around Anastasia's age." I said as Dimitri tucked me in.

"That's a beautiful name. What's she look like." He said lost in thought once more, he had such a sad look upon his face and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the loss of his wife and child.

"Thank you, I don't know where the name came from, when she was born I knew instantly what I was to name her. I have a picture of her with me at all times." I said taking my locket off of me and opening it, I handed it to him, he accepted and he had such a peculiar look upon his face, almost excitement.

"She's beautiful, she looks like you in the eyes but her other features don't appear to be from you, she takes more after her father." I smiled and gratefully took the locket back from him.

"I don't know if she takes after her father or not, I don't know who he is. A couple of years ago I came to Russia with amnesia, a young couple took me in. I remember bits and pieces from my childhood like my neighbor's dog Lexi All I know is that I must have been so in love with Anastasia's father because I hold nothing but pure joy for my daughter." I pulled the comforter closer to my body and closed my eyes turning away from Dimitri, this man that I felt like I could trust and seemed oh so familiar yet I never met him in my life. Slowly my mind welcomed the darkness of sleep. Before I was completely asleep I could have sworn Dimitri kissed me on the forehead and gently on the lips.

"Goodnight my Roza." Was the last thing I thought I heard before I fell completely asleep.


End file.
